Night of the Falling Stars
by Razorwind's Angel
Summary: What happens when the peace is shattered and four of the pilot's lives are put in danger? FIC CHALLENGE AT THE END! Please respond to it!
1. Part One - Danger in the Night

Night of the Falling Stars, Part 1 – By ChibiMercuryDeathScythe

Duo Maxwell ran through the dark, empty streets, heart thumping hard with fear more than adrenaline. His friends where in danger and he just so happened to be the only one that could do anything about it.

The Eve wars were long since over, OZ was finished, Romeffeller was through, Dekim Barton was dead, Mariemaia Kushrenada was living with Lady Une, and peace had finally been bestowed to the eager people of Earth and the space colonies. 

Still, some people weren't all that grateful to the Gundam Pilots….

Duo and the other pilots had been living on Earth for a year and a half at that point. A small town in the state of Oregon called Linkville had become their new home. Wufei Chang chose a nice country home with over a hundred acres to himself, and who ever chose to visit. Heero Yuy chose the close comfort of a small apartment in the old downtown segment. Quatre Raberba Winner bought himself a huge mansion in a part of town called Nob Hill (know affectionately to the people of Linkville as Snob Hill). Trowa Barton and Duo moved in to separate places in the rural community. 

The warmth and friendliness of the town, the feeling of actually peace, it seemed like a dream come true.

But all dreams are eventually shattered by an oncoming nightmare…

The group had plans to gather over at Wufei's that night for a small get together, but Duo wound up having to call in at that last minute and tell the group he wasn't going to make it. Too many things to do at work.

Those 'too many things' dragged on till close to midnight, and Duo finally was able to drag his tired, achy body through the door of his small two-bedroom place…

~

The phone, which had been ringing for some time before Duo opened the door, gave one last shrill ring and the answering machine picked up. Duo tiredly tossed his bag on the couch and headed for the room as his voice came over the recording.

"Hey, you've reached Shinigami himself *laugh*. Well, if I'm not here I'm probably being a slave to my work again, so leave your name and number so I can find you later!" 

There was a long beep before Quatre Raberba Winner's voice came over the answering machine.

"Duo! It's Quatre! We've got a bit of a problem here!" Quatre's voice was strained, and he sounded almost like he was in pain. Shirtless, Duo barged out of his room and grabbed the phone off of the kitchen counter top, sliding in his socks on the linoleum and crashing to a halt against the fridge.

"Quatre! I'm here!" Duo cried out in to the receiver, not even caring that his arm was hurting now.

"DUO!" Quatre screamed. There was a strangled scream on the other line.

"Quatre? Quatre!" Duo yelled, wondering what the hell could have been going on. It sounded like there was fighting going on in the background.

"Duo? It's Heero." A familiar monotone voice came over the line. Well, not so monotone now. Heero sounded down right pissed.

"Heero? What the fuck is going on over there?!" 

"Duo, I don't have time to explain!" Heero yelled back fiercely. Heero let out a grunt of pain and the phone was dropped again.

"Heero? Heero, what the hell? HEERO!" Duo screamed. Duo could still hear voices in the background.

"Heero! Damn it, let him go!" Trowa Barton.

"Trowa…get Quatre and Wufei out of here…" Heero again, his voice strained.

"I'm not leaving you!" Quatre was yelling now.

"We'll teach these bastards what happens when they mess with the Gundam pilots!" Wufei Chang chimed.

"Wufei! Just go!" Heero's voice was a little stronger this time.

"You'll never win this fight. There's too many of us." An unidentified voice at the other end said.

"Ass hole…" Heero said before another grunt indicated the Japanese pilot shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Heero! Leave him alone! We didn't do anything! Just leave!" Quatre was pleading.

"Wufei, I'm not letting you go." Trowa was apparently holding back 'Mr. Justice'.

"Trowa…" And wasn't too happy about it…

"Damn it!" Duo cursed out loud, not meaning to. One of the men picked up Trowa's phone.

"Heh heh heh…looks like your buddies are out numbered, Mr. Maxwell."

"Duo, get out of town! Don't let them find you!" Heero screamed out.

"Shut up! I told you to shut up!" Another voice yelled. There was a loud gunshot…and silence from Heero Yuy.

"Fuck!" Wufei cursed.

"Oh my God…" Trowa mumbled.

"Heero!" Quatre cried out, "Heero! Heero, wake up!" Quatre started to yell, probably crying hysterically.

"But don't worry…you're next!" the other guy finished.

"Damn you all to HELL!!!" Duo screamed angrily. All he received in response was a dial tone. Duo angrily slammed the phone down on the floor and scrambled to his feet, taking off to his room to grab a shirt and his shoes then bolting out the door and down the street…

~

Looking back at the night's events, Duo really regretted staying after to work on all those papers. No vehicle of his own, since his job was just down the street, he found he was having to run the half mile to Trowa's place, and he was seriously doubting he'd make it in time.

__

If I would have been there…Damn it, I can't think about that right now! I just have to do what I can!

He paused at a mini mart, leaning against the cool brick to catch his breath. Off in the distance clock bells rang. After hearing five Duo took off again, counting the chimes in his mind.

__

Nine…ten…eleven…twelve…SHIT! Please, God, let me make it in time…please…

End Part 1


	2. Part Two - Alone

Night of the Falling Stars, Part 2 – By ChibiMercuryDeathScythe

Duo screeched to a halt when he reached Trowa's house. It looked like Hell in a hand basket. The door was ripped partially off its hinges, every window was shattered, and one solitary light flickered inside. The silence had to be the worst part of it though. The silence that told Duo he was just too late. 

The gun that he was tightly gripping in his hand fell to the ground and his mouth moved but only a shocked noise came out. Some how Duo found motion in his legs and finally started for the house, picking up speed until he had broken in to a sprint. He pushed the broken door away from the frame and stepped in side. Even in the flickering light he was told all he needed to know.

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, carpet, tipped and broken furniture. Shattered glass littered the place, and near the crushed remains of Trowa's phone was a large dark spot of fresh blood. More than likely where the pilot of Wing Zero had fallen after being shot.

Duo stepped carefully over the broken furniture to the center of the room, his mind spinning.

Glinting off the dyeing light of the busted lamp was a long, silver object. A saber, the one belonging to Wufei Chang. Duo fell on his knees, lifting the bloodstained weapon in to his hands.

"My…my friends…shit…I was too late…damn it…they're gone…they're all gone…"

Duo threw his head back and let out and inhuman howl of emotional pain and echoed through the sleeping town of Linkville like a cry of the dead.

Duo Maxwell was once again alone.

And all he could see in his mind was the burning church.

End Part 2

A/N: Crap…I'd forgotten how sadistic this story was…Sorry for the shortness! Next part will be longer! I promise!!!

Wufei: Onna, that's what you always say!

Mercury: Wufei… ::Twitching fist with a Anime vein:: How many times have I asked you NICELY _not_ to call me Onna? I have a name.

Duo: ::Pocky residue all over his mouth:: Yeah, Wufei…leave the poor girl alone!

Wufei: Why should I listen to either of you?

Mercury: Wufei, you know I'm the one with the authoress powers over here. Keep it up and I'll make so many death fics for you you'll have died more times than Usagi in Sailor Moon.

Duo: Oooo! You go girl!

Wufei: ::Turns glare on Duo:: Braid boy…do you have a death warrant?

Duo: ::Proudly:: Yeah, I do, but you're not gonna be the one to SIGN IT!

::Wufei takes off after Duo with his saber. Mercury rolls her eyes and walks slowly after them.::

Mercury: Oi… I better go stop this. They're probably gonna break something and then Quatre's gonna blame me for it! I really don't want him to go ZERO on my ass…


	3. Part Three - Shinigami's Return

Night of the Falling Stars, Part 3 – by ChibiMercuryDeathScythe

Duo had no idea how long he sat there in the middle of Trowa's ruined home, allowing himself to weep for only the stars to see and the wind to hear. He honestly felt like his head had been ripped from his chest and thrown in to the darkest caverns of Hell to burn forever with the wrath of Hades.

__

Is my life, my heart really worth this little? That fate will just throw those I care about away in a flash and leave me eternally alone? Or maybe I've cursed my self with the name Shinigami. Doesn't matter…either way I seem destined to be alone. God Heero…where are you when I need you to punch some sense in to me…?

Eventually Duo pilled himself and dragged his unwilling body to the doorframe, Wufei's saber in his hand. He stopped at the frame and leaned his head against the door jam, letting the cool night breeze dry his tear stained face. He halfway contemplated going back down to where he dropped the gun and using the weapon to end it right there.

__

Why not? One less ex-Gundam pilot for those goons to catch and kill…Kami…this is not really happening to me…this is so fucking unreal…

Duo looked up just in time to see a shooting star fly by. Then another went streaking through the night. And another. Soon hundreds were flying across the velvety sky.

__

A meteor shower…I wonder if this is what it looked like when Libra blew up…

He thought numbly, not even sure why he was dredging up something from so long ago. When he looked back down and couldn't believe his eyes.

There she stood; a non-existent breeze gently blowing hair as black as night around her pale face and large green eyes that shimmered like the sea. The last time he'd seen her had been two days before he'd finally snuck aboard the Sweepers ship. They'd been homeless friends, depending on each other after the Maxwell Church Tragedy. She'd been the one to convince him to stow away on the ship in the first place.

__

"But…will I ever see you again?"

"Trust me, Duo. It will be at a time when you need me most."

Now there she stood, at a time when any familiar face would have been a comfort.

"Raven…" Duo was able to say. He always knew there was something special about this girl, but he could never figure out what it was. Something was definitely off, though. While he looked his eighteen years, tall, muscular, hair much longer, and even his facial features changed to make him look more like a man and less like boy, she still looked like she was twelve. Same height, same size, eyes much too large. What was going on here?

"They aren't dead, Duo." Was Raven's reply, "They're still out there.

"Wha…what?" Duo stammered, not sure what she meant.

"You can't give up on your friends, Duo. Don't loose faith in this world."

"Are you saying I should...try and find them?" Duo asked uncertainly, walking down the steps to stand before her.

"As much as you think that they don't care about you, even Heero wouldn't be so quick to push you off as dead. They would go looking for you. You mustn't give up hope, Duo." Raven said, her voice so wise and striking for some one who looked so young. She placed a warm hand on his arm; a caring touch that brought back so many memories, "Don't loose faith in this world, and don't loose faith in me." She said softly. Duo sighed deeply and looked up to the night sky where shooting stars still fell.

"You're right, Raven. I won't give up. They've gotta be out there. Somewhere…" A gentle breeze blew by, bringing his attention back down. Raven was no longer there, only a warm breeze carrying a haunting tune was left. Duo smiled.

"Here I am, Shinigami once again." He picked up the gun still laying on the ground, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, the wind playing with his braid much like Raven used to when they were younger.

__

Hey guys, I'm comin' for ya. God have mercy on the fuckers that did this to you. Shinigami is back in action, and any body who meets me has got a date with his maker…

I'll never give up on my friends, and I'll never give up on you, Raven. I know you're watching me…

End Part III

A/N: And so Duo walks off in to the night to avenge his friends…that could be the end, at least that's how it was originally intended to be, BUT I have come up with an idea!

So many people asked me to finish this story, but I'm stuck. I can't do it. It's like I wasn't the one meant to complete this rather strange tale. So I have decided to issue a fic challenge!

I want you people to write the end to this tale! There aren't many rules, you can kill off who you like, BUT Duo can't die, and Raven has to come back in at some point. She can have powers, be some kind of spirit, I don't care! Just help me people! Send your entries (or perhaps maybe an idea of some kind) to [RazorwindsAngel@hotmail.com][1] or [AhmiePoM@sailormoon.com][2]

I'll wait a month before I do anything, and which ever story idea I think is the best I will put up, giving you (the lucky reader) ample credit. If it's a few ideas rolled in to one, I will be sure to give anyone who contributed ideas credit as well!

Ja Ne for now people!!

~ChibiMercuryDeathScythe 

   [1]: mailto:RazorwindsAngel@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:AhmiePoM@sailormoon.com



End file.
